


The Drum of Your Steel Heart

by Saaryaloki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saaryaloki/pseuds/Saaryaloki
Summary: SPOILERS- Set as canonically as I could make itYou're a child of Ishval, having inherited extraordinary alchemical power from your mother you grow up under the care of a Amestrian solider, go through intense training, becoming the second youngest State Alchemist. Second to Edward Elric-The Fullmetal Alchemist!You've sauntered through your alchemical career with relative ease, fighting small fights, doing your best for the fairness of all in Amestris and the surrounding lands. Until the Fullmetal Alchemist and his dashing suit of armour brother show up. You're assigned together to investigate shady events in Central City- deaths under the hands of a rogue Ishvallan called "Scar" .. the rest is history. You go through the entire saga of Fullmetal Alchemist alongside the Elric brothers as a close friend/comrade. You form a particular bond with Alphonse. Your trauma and insomnia keeps you up at night, and once you find out Alphonse cannot sleep you decide to experience those sleepless nights together. You study alchemy, do puzzles and read together. You grow closer and find your heart and mind easing around Al. It's a bond you share with him leading up to the events before the battle for Amestris
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Original Female Character(s), Alphonse Elric/Reader, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Original Character(s), Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Awoken

**You and Al have been seperated from Ed. You hold down the front line in Central while Al rushes off to find him, under your insistence. but you have no plan to rejoin them. You plan to end your life, using a strain of your mother's alchemical power she taught you to only use when you have no other way out, it comes at the cost of your life. The only thing you remember is Al's goodbye. A flash of red. Then darkness.**

"Alphonse! Go on ahead! Find Ed! I'll hold them off!"

"But-!"

"No arguing! Or I'll tell Ed!..........................Don't worry! I still gotta beat you at chess! I'll catch up with you ok? Now go!"

"Ok. I lo- urm- I- Uh. I look forward to our next game!"

"Goodbye... Alphonse..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes open to the sensation of burning bright white light. The Gate of Truth? Again? Why?

No.. a tiled ceiling?

"She's awake! Get the doctor! Hurry!"

Ow! Who the hell is yelling so loud? It's making my ears ring.

My eyes finally adjust.. The big windows, the cream curtains... I'm in the Central City hospital?! I've visited Al and Ed here a few times before. Wait. "Al?!" My voice is raspy and it hurts to speak.

Running footsteps, a curtain is yanked aside and a woman gasps "Oh my- ok give her some space. Someone inform General Mustang at once!"

General M-?

"Take your time. It's alright. My name is Dr. Claris. Can you tell me your name?"

I nod and croak "Yes... it's y/n"

"Yes. And do you recognize where you are?"

I swallow and struggle "Yes... Amestris. Central City Hospital. Where's Al and Ed?"

"Ah good. You remember the brothers. You seem to be recovering well. What's the last thing you remember?"

"A red light. I used... my mother's alchemy. Where are Alphonse and Ed?"

Why isn't she answering my question?

I'm moving now and my body feels so stiff. I can only wiggle my toes and fingers.

The doctor lifts a small cup of water to my lips and urges me to take a sip, which I do. It hurts to swallow but its cool and tastes like heaven, my body instinctually zooms upwards. I grab the cup and down it, spilling abit down my neck. Damn lifting my arms is hard. "Take it slow. Your muscles need to get used to movement again."

My eyes dart over to the nurse standing in the corner making notes, he's smiling at me with equal empathy as the doctor.

"What do you mean? What-what happened?"

"We should wait a little while before discussing all that. It may be a lot to digest. Speaking of that are you hungry?"

I'm starting to feel annoyed but my stomach growls at her for me.

"I'll take that as a "definitely". Bring her some food and some more water." The nurse nods and strides towards the door.

"Answer my question! Please!! Where is Alphonse and Edward?!" The nurse stops as I unintentionally shout this question at the nurse. I can't hold back any longer, I need to know.

"Are they safe? Did something happen to them? Please. Just tell me!!"

The doctor turns to the nurse who nods his head and continues out the door... she sighs and blinks "Yes... the boys are perfectly fine. They're on the other side of the hospital... they'll be with you soon."

I feel a huge lump in my throat form as I drop back onto my pillow, my face is flooded with tears.

"Thank god... they're alive!" I can't help but grin and laugh as I sob.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I scrape down the last spoon of my porridge and slam the bowl down. My strength is coming back and I am ready for answers.

"Thanks for the food Doc! Now, please tell me. What the heck happened?!"

"Looks like you've got your zest back too! Remarkable. I do apologise for keeping you in the dark. My girlfriend says I have a nack for keeping people on edge!" she chuckles to herself. She's clearly a brilliant woman... but her sense of humour is waning. I still have no idea what's going on since she left me alone when my breakfast arrived. Wait is it morning? What time is it?

"I'm sorry Doctor but can you just-" I say waving my hands in a gesture of haste.

"Yes yes. Sorry. So sorry. Urm. So. How do I say this? You've been in a coma... for almost a month. Well- 26 days... to be exact."

My jaw drops. "I've been asleep for a month?!"

"Yes. You were admitted here with grave injuries after battle. You were barely hanging onto to your life. It was truly something when you stabilised... but you weren't regaining consciousness. A few days passed and General Mustang made sure you were given your own room and you'd be kept under constant care until you awaken... however long that may take."

I pause, she wasn't kidding, this is a lot to take in already.

"So what happened in the battle? I'm guessing by Mustang's fancy new title that we won?"

She chuckles again "Yes. Yes we did. The Elric brothers saved us all."

I look to the door and smile as she mentions them "Of course they did... are they-?"

"Don't worry. We've informed them of your recovery and they're on their way. You caught them at a funny time, they refused to leave your side since you arrived here. They were taken for a physio session just before you woke up."

Hearing this takes me aback "Really? They were here the whole time?"

Dr. Claris nods and pulls back the curtain behind her to reveal another bed, unmade with a black jacket draped over a chair beside it.

"The General wanted you to have your own room... but the boys wouldn't stand for it. Especially Alphonse."

I blush and bite my lip. "Ed must have been really badly injured to be in here for this long. Is Winry here too?"

"Winry?" Dr. Claris mutters confused.

"Oh! She's Ed's automail engineer. I'm surprised you haven't seen her around if he's been hospitalised like this."

Dr Claris looks puzzled momentarily before smiling. "Ohh. Yes. About that. You see... it wasn't actually Edward that was hospitalised this time."

"What do you mean?" I ask. What does she mean? Did Ed tell her not to tell me so I don't beat the crap out of him for almost dying again? Honestly he is a liability. Why doesn't she know who Winry is though? Maybe she's a part time doctor?

"Y/N!!" I hear a voice in the doorway. "Ed?! You absolute-!"

Dr. Claris steps out of the way and I see Ed dashing through the door way arms outstretched. My body halts as I see him, beaming, heading straight towards me, with 2 perfectly... normal... arms.

"ARGHHH A MONSTER!!! DEMON!!! I'M STILL ASLEEP ARENT I?! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!!!"

Ed balls his fits and screams right back at me "WHO YOU CALLIN' DEMON?! EVEN AFTER BEIN' ASLEEP FOR WEEKS YOU FIND A WAY OF BEIN' THE LOUDEST MOST ANNOYING THING IN THE ENTIRE CITY!!"

Dr. Claris holds her ears and steps towards the door.

"Stop screaming so loud. You're both going to disturb the other patients." Another voice chimes from the door, a soft and collected voice. It sounds like-

"Al?!" I launch forward and shove Ed out of the way, my eyes shoot upwards but immediately lower as I catch the gaze of a slightly dishevelled, handsome, blonde young man with a walking stick. He looks similar to Ed, but his jaw is more defined and his face is sunken and grey. Wait... is that?

"Al...?" He stares back at me and smiles softly, we're both welling up.

"Hey... sorry for scaring you like this." There's no metallic ring in his voice... and it's deeper now.

I use every ounce of strength to push myself up and slide out of the bed, Ed lurches forward as I stumble trying stand.

"Don't get up. Your muscles are still too weak to-" Dr Claris tries to step in but using Ed's shoulder to push myself up again, I take long strides towards Alphonse. Ed follows closely behind me but keeps his distance.

I can't take my eyes off of Al, and as I reach him I immediately wrap my arms around him, sinking my face into his neck. He is warm, and here... and human!

His cane clatters to the ground as he wraps his arms around my waist and rubs my back gently. "Don't worry. It's ok. You're not asleep anymore. I'm here."

"You- you both got your bodies back?" I gasp into his neck, my tears soaking into his loose cream shirt and onto his shoulder. He hums and nods "Yeah. We wanted to surprise you. Sorry..."

I chuckle and nuzzle his neck, knocking my head against his deliberately "Stop apologising. You haven't done anything wrong-" I'm choking up too much to speak.

"You're right. I'll stop. Now please, you need to get back into bed. You need to rest." He suggests gently.

"No. I've rested enough." I giggle and with one arm I grab Ed and pull him into the hug with us, gripping onto them tighter. I can't believe any of this... and I definitely don't want to wake up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Estheras

Ed and Al sit with me as they bring me up to speed. Al sits on the bed beside me and Ed infront of me on the chair propping his feet up on the bed. We're all sharing a box of cookies Armstrong had left for me the day before, almost like he knew I'd need them soon. Dr Claris left with the nurse to give us some space and to inform everyone else that I've woken up.

It's been 26 days since the battle for Amestris... Alphonse and Edward Elric have their bodies back, although with Ed it was just his arm. Furher Bradley was defeated. So was the mysterious character the Homonculi called "Father". Mustang went blind during a forced human transmutation and was also in the hospital, in the middle of being cured by Doctor Marco using a philosophers stone to regain his eyesight. He's also making plans to return the rights and lands to Ishvalans as reparations for the civil war, with the help of Scar and Col. Miles. Ling and Mei Chang went back to Shing to bury Fu, who lost his life. Greed died for our side. The Briggs solider's returned to the North with General Armstrong. The state alchemists were working hard to rebuild Central City. The chimera's that fought with us were granted full pardons and give payments as thanks for aiding us. Winry doesn't know about the boys getting their bodies back... and Edward lost his Alchemy. He traded his truth to get Al's body back. And when Al's body returned, his muscles were so atrophied he's had to stay here and go through intense physiotherapy combined with medical alkahestry to realign the physical and mental progress Al should have gone through during the time his soul was misplaced from his body.

"Wow. Doc was saying there was a lot to catch me up on, it's unbelievable." I gasped shaking my head.

"How do you feel?" Al asks stroking my forearm with a finger gently.

"I feel... Gross to be honest. I really need a shower. And I'm exhausted even though I've been asleep this whole time! It's crazy." I stare at the transmutation circle on my palm. "But I'm so happy. I'm so so happy that you guys are safe. When I woke up... I was so scared I'd lost you both. I don't know what I'd do if I did."

"Well don't worry! We haven't gone anywhere." Ed says punching my knee lightly. "Although, we will be making plans to return to Resembool once Al's treatment is over. Winry's waiting for us." Al and I look at each other "Mhmmm.. You actually gonna tell her?" I poke Ed's arm in jest. "Sh-shut up! Tell her what?!" Al giggles and pokes Ed too. We both jab at his ribs and cheeks "come oooon you know what we meeean Brotheeeer!!" Ed huffs and slaps our hands away. "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!" Laughing with these boys, seeing the smile on Al's face, not hearing the squeak of his armour or feeling the cold solid iron of Ed's automail as he bats us away, it all feels surreal, but I haven't felt joy like this in so long!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next month passes in absolute bliss. I spent a few more weeks in the hospital undergoing my own physical therapy alongside Al, graced by visits from different people we fought alongside. Armstrong brought more cookies and cake and regailed us with tales, Ling called us a few times a week to send his love much to Ed's annoyance, Mei Chang made sure I promised not to steal her prince Alphonse away with every one of Ling's calls, Izumi Curtis and her husband bid us farewell as they leave Central city. We visited Major Hughes wife and daughter a few times and bought them treats for us all to share. The Amestrian army awarded medals to the boys for their brave efforts in successfully saving Amestrus.

And before leaving hospital I was also visited by a now fully sighted General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, who thanked me for participating in the battle for Amestrus and discussed my involvement and entitlement in the plans for Ishval. Being an Ishvallan child myself, they wanted to know if I would like to work alongside Scar and Miles to advise and help navigate the restoration and distribution of assets. I told them I would think about it, I just wanted to spend time with the boys before they had to leave.

The moment Al was allowed to properly leave the hospital we set out to every restaurant and bakery he had listed in Central so he could try all the food he missed out on. His favourite dessert became a specific creme brulee from a resturant called 'Estheras' where we quickly established ourselves as regulars. Ed got sick of it but Al and I never did.

Al could finally sleep again, we'd stay awake together, long after Ed dozed off, in a blanket fort we built and play games before drifting off together. And on those long nights where I was plagued with nightmares and insomnia, he would stay awake with me just as I did with him, and he'd stroke my hair and read to me until we drifted off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alphonse has been officially released from the hospital. Their train to Resembool leaves in less than an hour.

I don't want to say goodbye.

"So, you're officially part of the "restoring Ishval" committee?" Ed quips, staring out the car window.

"Yep. I'll be liaising with Mustang, Scar and Miles and serving as a translator and middle man for the Ishvallans. Considering I've spent all my time as a state Alchemist it's going to take a while to gain every Ishvallan's trust, but they're more forgiving to me since I never participated in the war. My experience as a refugee will help reveal the systemic wrong doings to us Ishvallans... I'm just going to go in and do my best to help wherever I can."

"That's amazing. You're going to do so well!" Al beams at me. I smile back and we hold looking at each other a little longer than expected. He breaks eye contact first and I turn away blushing. I don't think Ed noticed.

"Well make sure you cause enough trouble for the both of us while we're gone. I'm sure Mustang's gonna be relieved to be rid of us." Ed chuckles.

I huff "He loves you guys really. He's just got that stiff upper lip thing going on. Besides you guys are the Heroes of Amestrus! That means more to him that any ridiculous thing you've ever done. And now.. I've got big responsibilities here.. the long haul kind! Guess I gotta really start growing up huh?"

Ed finally turns to me and smiles "Yeah. I guess we all do." He turns to Al who nods. We share this moment and nothing more is said until we depart at the station.

"I'll get parked up Miss. Let me know when you'd like to head back." Our driver, Hemmel says. I nod and wave. "I won't be long."

I grab Al's suitcase and head up the stairs, he still needs his stick to walk and the Central City station has quite large steps.

Ed stays beside him as he climbs up. The station is as busy as ever, with people moving in and out constantly, people collecting loved ones, people waving goodbye, one young man complaining loudly about his lost luggage, a young girl crying because she'd apparently left her dolly on the train, her mother frantic to calm her down. Platform 3 is straight ahead, and the boys' train is awaiting departure.

Nothings said as we weave through the crowd at Al's pace towards the trains first class carriage. I reach the door first and wait for the boys to catch up "Nice of Mustang to spring these tickets for ya huh?" I say loudly over the roar of voices, whistles and engines, wanting to break the air of sadness emulating from us all.

"Yup. A fitting departure for the dog of Amestrus!" Ed laughs. I can tell these past couple months have been really rough on him, since his title of State Alchemist was revoked due to him no longer possessing any alchemic ability. I think he needs to go home... it will help him regain what he's lost... being with Winry will help too.

"Well... this is it huh, Brother?" Al says staring at the train doors.

"Yep. Time to go home." Ed says looking down. He swivels on his heel and punches Al in the shoulder lightly "Hey come on! Now that I can read your face, you can't be looking sad all the time! We'll be back in no time!" Al rubs his shoulder and giggles. "Yeah we will." They both turn to face me.

"Tell Winry I said hi! And make sure you keep eating ok?" Al giggles. "That won't be a problem!" I grin and swoop in to hug Ed. "I'll see you soon bud!"

He chuckles and hugs me back. "Yeah! Keep kicking ass alright?" We release each other and fist bump before he grabs the bags and jumps onto the train.

Al and I watch him go then look at each other. I offer my biggest sincerest smile "You take care of him Al, ok?" He nods and smiles, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "And you take care of yourself. Ok? I'll be back as soon as I can." I nod back, tears streaming down my face.

He lifts his free hand to my cheek and wipes the tears away. "This isn't goodbye." The train whistle blows loudly interrupting our moment.

"You better stay in touch!" I yell. We're both crying now and my heart is beating so loudly I can hear it more than anything else around me. I can't tell him... not now.

"I will. I promise." He yells back over the noise. I quickly use this moment to wipe his tears away before grabbing the carriage door handle and swinging it open for him. "Go on!"

He grabs the middle of his cane and climbs into the carriage. We share one last smile before I close the door and immediately walk away.

I hear someone calling my name, I force myself to turn and see Ed and Al waving from the train window, I wave back crying and skip towards the station exit. The moment I know I'm out of site I dip into an alley and sob deeply. "Mommy is that girl ok?" "Yes sweetheart I'm sure she's fine."

My chest feels heavy and it takes every ounce of strength to stabilize my breathing.

I really didn't want to say goodbye... but for now I have my people to take care of.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 years later**

"What do you mean she's not here?!" Alphonse splutters.

"I don't know what to tell you. You just missed her. She's headed North to check in with General Armstrong and her taking in of the Ishvallan refugees there. She's arranged for all their papers and will be personally ensuring their safe arrival here before transporting them to their newly built homes in Ishval. Why didn't you let her know you'd be coming back?" Mustang states coldly while scribbling something down.

"I- I wanted to surprise her... and I wont be here long enough to catch up with her." He says scratching his head "But she is incredible. I'm not surprised that she's off doing all that for her people!"

"Hmm. She has achieved alot since you and Edward left. We're all really impressed with her persistence with the initiative. Saves me a lot of paper work since she's so willing to take alot on." He muses over a couple papers before finally looking at Alphonse. "You must miss her huh kid?"

Alphonse blushes and looks down "Yes. I mean of course. We went through a lot together..."

"Well... maybe don't let her go the next time you see her." He pats a few papers straight and add them to a huge pile next to him. "Now I have a meeting to attend. I'm sorry I can't talk for longer. I hope you have a safe journey to Shing." Alphonse stands and nods. "Thank you General Mustang. It was great seeing you." As he heads for the door the General leaves Alphonse with one last thought "You know she feels the same, right?"

Alphonse stops dead in his tracks and blushes deeply. "Mm. Take care, General."


	3. True to His Word

**2 years later**

"So on a scale of one to ten... how funny is it watching Ed trying to be a dad?" I beam gripping onto the phone tightly.

"Haha! He's actually surprisingly good at it! He does behave worse than the kids sometimes though!"

"WHA'JU SAY AL?!" Ed screams from somewhere in the background followed by a thud of something being thrown.

"Ow! Haha hey Ed!! Sounds like it's incredibly lively over there!" I giggle. It's so good to hear them all sounding so happy.

"Yeah it's a nice change to being on the road all the time. More chaotic though. It's a good thing we brought loads of gifts back with us huh?" I hear a hum in agreement nearby. "Mei sends her love by the way! She'd come to the phone but she's helping feed Little Nina." A sting hits my chest but I smile through it "Tell her I send my love back, Princey boy!" I say sincerely.

Al chuckles and clears his throat "So when are you coming to visit us? I know you couldn't make the wedding! But we have so much new research to show you! And the kids would love to meet their aunt!" I gulp quietly and force out a chuckle in return "Soon as I can. There's not a lot left to do here but we're in the middle of a few land negotiations. It's going to take a little while, but I'll be there as soon as I can be..."

"You promise?" Al adds. I shake my head and bite my lip. "I'll definitely try. I gotta go now Al. I'll ring you again soo-"

"I miss you, Y/N..." I hold my hand over the receiver and gasp. Why would he say that? Why? I breathe deep and remove my hand from the receiver.

"I miss you too Al... So much. Talk soon ok?" I hang up before he has a chance to say anything else.

"Was that the brothers?" Scar deep voice creeps in from behind me startling me. "Yeah. They all send their love by the way!" I say using the opportunity I have from not facing him to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Mei says hi too!"

Scar hums quizzically "She's with them too?" I nod and stay facing the phone. "Mhm. In Resembool. You should've heard them Scar-" my voice catches and I clear my throat, "They were like... one big family." I hear him shift behind me and feel a hand on my shoulder. "You feel hurt by that?" I turn swiftly "Don't be ridiculous! I'm happy for them! It's what they deserve after everything they went through!" I wish I could stop shaking. I'm not lying... but I am envious. It hurts to envision it... I shake my head hard as if I could shake the image out of my mind.

"You can feel jealousy and happiness at the same time." Scar offers calmly. "I'm sure he has love for you he cannot confess." My eyes widen and I brush past Scar, "Uh- we should get back to work. Come on!" Scar huffs and follows me out. "You shouldn't bury your feelings, Y/N." He says frankly, he's softened over the years but he's definitely still blunt when he wants to be.

"Wanna bet? It's exactly what I've been doing this entire time. Now come on, let's get to this meeting." I can't think about that. Not anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 year later**

"Oh- I'm so glad to hear they're both doing so well!" I giggle. "Hello Hughey!" A high squeak pierces through the speaker followed by the most adorable laughter.

"Owwoowowowowowow leggopleaseletgoofdaddieshairpleaseplease.. Ow!" Ed sounds like he's gritting his teeth and trying extremely hard not to scream.

"He in the grabbing phase then huh?"

Ed sigh "Yeah but he seems to only like grabbin' MY hair!" His voice is so much deeper now, he sounds like a real grown up. I can't help but giggle. "Huh? Wha'so funny?"

"Oh nothing. You just... fatherhood seems to suit you, Ed." I smile.

He chuckles "You know, you're the third person to tell me that this week! It's weird... I never expected it, but I would do anything for Hugh and Nina. Literally anything."

That warms my heart, I sigh deeply and smile. "Hey, I am genuinely sorry I've missed so much of yours and the kids lives, I just-"

"Hey relax! You're in line to bein' the Lieutenant of the Ishvallan forces, it's a huge responsibility! And alongside all that, you've managed to fully restore Ishval as a prosperous state. That kind of work doesn't happen overnight!"

"How do you know all that?!" I ask with genuine concern.

"Mustang fills me in every once in a while, when I yank his chain hard enough. And Al fills me in on your conversations too!"

The mention of Al tugs at my heart strings. I close my eyes and breathe in deep. "Hey, you there?" Ed mumbles.

"Y-yeah. I'm here. Listen bud I gotta go. Future Lieutenant duties and all-"

"Hey Y/N-" Ed cuts in.

"Yeah?" I gulp.

"Listen. He's gone back to Shing with Mei."

"Yeah I know..."

"And he won't be back for a while."

"Yeah... I figured as much."

"But... you'll hear from him soon. Ok? So, don't worry about it too much."

"Yeah. I know Ed. I won't. I'll ring you soon. Tell Winry I send my love."

"I will. Keep kickin' ass alright?"

"Mhm. Bye Ed."

The phone clicks and I gently return it to the stand before leaning against the wall and sighing deeply. I can't cry about this anymore, it's a waste of energy. My tears have all but dried up now. I pat my cheeks and blow out my lips. "Right. Come on. Coffee and then paperwork."

My boots make the most satisfying sound as I stomp towards my office, better known as a temporary renovated wardrobe I was given, allowing me to organise citizenship paperwork and housing records for the Ishvallan's who have now immigrated from Ishval to Central City to open businesses and take part in the new Amestrian trade initiative.

I reach my desk and throw myself onto my chair, legs immediately on the desk. I stare up at the ceiling and reflect; I have achieved a lot in the past few years, and now I'm looking at a promotion as Lieutenant serving under the newly titled 'General' Miles. "I know I wanted to grow up but this was just too fast for my liking..." I grumble to myself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"This isn't goodbye..." His hand on my cheek. The warmth of it radiates through my body. A bright orange light surrounds us. A train whistle harmonies into the melody surrounding us.**

**"Al... I need to tell you something. I lo-"**

My nap is disturbed by a brief, loud knock at the door "Y/N?! Are you in there?" I spring up, instinctively flinging my legs off the desk. That voice? Scar? "Yes. Come in!" I groan, rubbing my eyes as the door creaks open. Scar enters, out of uniform, always in form. A glowing, statuesque model of strength. His white hair grown out over his undercut. A look, I am told, that was heavily inspired by his brother. It suits him. I look him up and down and smile. No one could put this man in uniform even if they tried. He strides in, dressed in a brown loose fitting tunic, cream fitted trousers with brown sandals, the gorgeous burgundy and black wrap of our countrymen draped elegantly around his right shoulder, held in place around his waist with a black sash. A true Ishvallan man. "Were you asleep again?" Scar mutters, shaking his head at the state of me and my office.

I hold up a finger and grumble, "Scar ol' buddy ol' pal! Wanna be a babe and grab me a coffee?" I grin as I slink out of my chair.

"Why are you speaking like that?" He asks walking towards me. I stop in front of my desk and perch on the edge of it. Scar reaches out and ruffles my hair, his touch helps ease something in me... but- "Are you alright? You've stopped sleeping at night again, haven't you?" He asks softly, his hand resting on the side of my head. Our red eyes meet and I shift under the warmth of his hand. "I'm fine, Scar. Honestly." We've gotten closer over the past year, he never over steps his bounds but he has grown increasingly concerned with me, especially since the nightmares and insomnia has gotten worse. "Please allow the doctor to help you." "No Scar. I'm alright. Honestly." I say touching his raised arm, and with this he stops cradling my head. 

He stands dead still in front of me, a habit of his. Piercing red eyes staring down at me from 2 feet above, never patronising or diminishing, but with respect, admiration and concern. His face has relaxed from his natural disdainful scowl over the years. "Miles is concerned for you too. He feels like making you Lieutenant may be too much for you." He adds delicately but deliberately, his tough love way of telling me my mental well-being will become everyone's business should I accept the role, and I need to do something about it. I can't bear to look at him now, it doesn't matter what I say I know I'm past the point of justifying this.

"I know... I'll see someone." I sigh.

"Do you promise? I can arrange it for you-" His deep voice rumbles as he says it, his concern not deterring his fierce resolve to help me.

"No! There's no need for that.. I will." I mutter.

Another thing I deeply appreciate about Scar? He doesn't labour the point, and he respects our relationship enough to step back and give me space if I need it. He nods and takes his leave, "Would you like me to bring you some tea?" This makes me beam. Ishvallan tea made by an Ishvallan man! "Oh my- yes!! Please!!" Scar smiles back at me and opens the door. 

As he hangs in the doorway something in my gut drives me forward, and I wrap my arms around his waist, my face pressed against his back. Scar and I have hugged before but never like this. My arms are just long enough for my fingers to touch on his stomach. His body is as solid as a ton of bricks, and I feel him tense further as an immediate reaction to me holding him. I feel his breath deepen as he relaxes into the embrace. His right hand reaches up to hold mine, his thumb stroking my knuckles.

"You miss him, don't you?" He mutters.

I gulp and nod lightly. This was how I used to hug Al... and he knows that.

There is no denying it, my heart has been slowly breaking all these years, and I guess I was too young to understand and accept it before... it's embarrassing to think that Scar knew all of this before I did. However, I am undeniably stubborn and completely unaware of anything pertaining to myself, especially since the boys left. I don't have their urgent bluntness and overwhelming kindness reminding me of how loved I am.

I begin to ease myself away from Scar but his hand grips mine, carefully holding me in place. "I do not wish to speak out of turn, but I must speak my mind..." His voice causes deep vibrations that shake through his entire body.

"I have had to watch you suffer all these years, alone. Yet you have risen, and you have become an incredibly strong, determined woman." He speaks calmly and takes real thought into what he is saying "I am aware of how it sounds. Given our age difference, I do not want you to feel like I've had these feelings before. It is entirely new. In its inception but also its effect on me." He pauses and begins to turn slowly, my arms still around him, as he brings both his hands up to hold mine. My gaze stays at the same level, fixed on his chest now and my face is burning. "I see you with new eyes, as the woman you are now. The future Lieutenant of Ishval."

His honesty cuts me deep, my body freezes as the weight of his words washes over me.

"I understand I have yet to fully atone for my sins, and I have no intention of replacing him in your heart... but I will devote my life to bringing you joy and stability. I want you to have my entire heart and body... to use as you will." His voice doesn't shake, and he speaks with the grace and eloquence he has always possessed. The ability to captivate me and soothe me.

I have been silent for a while, holding my breath and stunting my tears from forming. He slowly raises a hand and takes my chin, raising it up with his fingers so my eyes meet his. His face is still filled with love and concern but there is a deep pink flush to his cheeks and his eyes are burning with a passion I only see in him when he's fighting.

"You do not have to give me an answer now. And I will not press you for one. It is your choice to make. If you refuse, I will remain by your side to serve and protect you. My loyalty to you is stronger than any rejection."

A small gasp escapes my lips and Scar's eyes flick down to them, they linger momentarily before flicking up to my eyes again. I catch my reflection in his eyes, there is a love on my face I have never seen or felt for Scar until now... with a mixture of something else.

My blood is pumping, my heart is pounding and my primal instincts are screaming out for me to let him ravage me on the desk behind me... I don't think it would be able to hold up. He would destroy me. I would want to scream. Why am I thinking about this? Why?! Because I am a hot blooded soldier, a human with needs and desires... but I know our needs and desires aren't the same. The touch I'm aching for isn't Scar's... as rousing and passionate as this moment is... it isn't him that I want.

After such a declaration, I decided it would be best to just let it sit with me for a while.

I nod and smile softly, "You are the most incredible man I've ever had the honour of fighting alongside. Thank you for respecting me so."

He nods back, "Our faith teaches us to do so. I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable." I laugh breathlessly, "You needn't worry about that." I couldn't tell him about the burning desire in the pit of my being to take him for my own, to use him as he put it. I chuckle nervously and scratch my head. "I appreciate your honesty Scar. And we will speak of this soon."

He nods and finally releases me, his body heat leaving immediately cools me down. Was he feeling the same way?

"Would you still like that tea?" He checks politely. I gulp and shake my head, "I think I just need some water.. and air." He nods and clears his throat, a rare occurrence, and walks straight out the door. "I'll fetch some water for you." The door closes and I fall backwards onto the desk, gasping with my hands tangled in my hair.

"Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. What the fuuuuuuck!" I mutter incoherently. I pace the 5 meters of my office over and over again replaying what just happened in my mind. Scar... loves me? And not only that... he's willing to give himself to me in any capacity I want. Never a nobler man have I met... except for... I grab my jacket, ball it up and scream into it for a moment.

"Argh!! What the fuck am I doing?! Ok. Air. Sky. Outside. Let's go!!" I order myself, throwing my jacket on and stomping out the door straight to the courtyard.

‐--------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustang hands you a mission... but thing's are looking real suspicious

‐--------------------------------------------------------------

"Mustang's looking for me? Did he mention why?" I scrunch my nose at Miles who's sparking up a cigarette next to me. He shrugs, perches on the fountain and puffs away, "He never specified. Just said report to him as soon as possible."  
I scratch my head and sigh, "As if this day couldn't get any more eventful!" I huff.  
"You seem a bit wound up. What's up?" He pokes while scratching his nose.  
"Uh- it's nothing. Really. Also... General..."  
"Hmmm? Getting formal all of a sudden aren't ya?"  
"No I just. I'm sorry if I seem like the pressure is getting to me. I can assure it isn't because of the workload. Its... underlying reasons."  
"Hm? So Scar had a word with you huh?" 

I blush and almost tip into the fountain, "What?! I mean! Yeah but- he just said you were worried about me!! Nothing else!!" Very convincing.  
Miles chuckles and pats me on the head, "Calm down, kid. Of course I'm worried about you. But just about your health, not your capability. I know you'll feel better soon though. So just relax, ok?"  
I stop and blink at him, "It's been a while since you called me 'kid'! Feels like old times!"  
He whacks my head lightly and chuckles, cigarette balanced on his lips. "Good old days? Hahaa! You kids really have lived several lives haven't you?"  
I scratch my head and sigh, "I mean... I guess. Me and the boys went through a lot, some things were our choice but so many things weren't. We were just kids. We had to grow up fast. And now we are grown up... feels like I've lived longer than most vets. No offence to you, old timer!"  
I feel a slightly harder hit to my head, "This 'ooold timeeer' is your commanding officer! Have some respect!"  
"Oww! I'm sorry General sir!!!"  
He hits me again and scoffs "You're ridiculous! Now, hurry up and report to the General of Amestris already!"  
I rub my head and stand, "I will! I will! Thanks Miles."  
He nods and takes a long drag of his cigarette, "I have more faith in you than a lot of the soldiers I know, as does General Armstrong. Take that in your stride."  
I grin and half salute as I turn towards the main building "I will!" I skip and dash towards Mustang's office. Seeing Miles was a great distraction but I wonder what the hell Mustang wants.

\----------‐-------‐----------------------------------

"A pick up detail? Seriously Mustang?" I wave the piece of paper with coordinates on it at Mustang, “I think you lost a couple brain cells with your eyesight back then General! I’ve been around for a while ya know?”  
Mustang scoffs, “I had no idea that Edward Elric had replaced the great Ishvallan Lieutenant!”  
I laugh a deep belly laugh, “Well he did want me to raise some hell for him while he wasn’t around! I bet he’d take the opportunity to possess me in a heartbeat! He misses it around here!” 

“Well I can’t say I’ve missed his back sass. But it has been quieter around here without him.” He smiles and takes a break from writing, resting his shiny pen gold on his desk. 

"All jokes aside. This is an important extraction mission that requires your particular attention. The information you will be collecting is from... an old friend. A fellow comrade in the coup we led 5 years ago." I twist my eyebrows. “Jheez, It's been 5 years already?!” Mustang nods and strokes the corner of his moustache. 

"It will ensure that the final proceedings in reestablishing the Ishvallan military go as smoothly as possible. He'll be sure to fill you in when you've successfully retrieved the information. Nothing right now needs your attention more than this!" He smiles, "And you might want to dress a little less... formal." I stare down at my mishmash of an outfit, half Ishvallan half military attire (a fitted white tunic, the shawl of my country wrapped around my waist, and the Amestrian uniform trousers tucked into my combat boots)  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?! And you never said it was an undercover detail."  
Mustang narrows his eyes, "Well now I am. It's an undercover detail. So get changed before you leave. Ok?"  
He's being weirdly informal today, "Y-yeah. Got it." He smiles at me and I smile back, getting out of here will be a welcome distraction. I wish he had just written down the address though, navigating with coordinates is not my strong suit.  
"You memorised those numbers?" Mustang's back to scribbling on what seems like an endless stack of papers. "Yep. Coulda just given me the address though."  
"Where's the fun in that?" Raising his left hand he clicks and the paper resting in between my fingers suddenly catches alight, completely vanishing in a wisp of ash and smoke. "Ow! Mustang!?!"  
He smirks, "That was for earlier."  
Ok, I deserved that. It was a low blow even for me... Ed would've found it funny though.  
"You are to head to the rendezvous point at precisely 18:00. No earlier. No later. Understood?" I rub the ash from my fingers onto a handkerchief from my breast pocket.  
"Roger that, General... geez I hope you don't pull this shit with Hawkeye, she'd blind you again for sure." I mutter. Mustang drops his pen and raises his hand swiftly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY COMRADE?!!"  
"Nothingnothingatallseeyoulatermustangsirbyyyeeeeeee!!!" I'm already down the hallway and off to the kitchen. I need sustenance. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

17:38

I should head to the coordinates. I rub the hard skin on the tip of my fingers, "Damn Mustang! He's lucky I have thick skin from scribing transmutation in dirt for all those years!"  
I reward myself with a wardrobe change that officially clocks me out for the day. 

My foot steps click down the hallway as I strut towards Mustang's office in my cute black heeled boots, swishing elegantly as fuck in a blood red Ishvallan kameez that hugs my waist with help of my shawl, brushing my legs with each step just over my bare knees. My natural beauty speaks for itself, thick dark wavy hair, gorgeous brown skin and red eyes always make me stand out. Features I've grown up to love more and more.  
Mustang's office is on the way to the exit so I pick up the pace so I can poke fun at him and check I'm dressed "appropriately" before I run off. He never has meetings past 5pm so it'll be fine.  
I grab the handle and rap my knuckles against the door,  
"Oh Mustang! It's great you can see again coz feast your eyes on thiiis beauty-!!" I fling the door open and pose flamboyantly, fully prepared to be hit by a fireball.... When I spot Scar standing in front of Mustang's desk. My heart stops and I almost die of instant embarrassment. He looks me up and down immediately and blinks at me. As does Mustang.  
"Urm. I'm sorry I just- urm." I back out of the room, pulling the door with me and dash out of the building as fast as I possibly can.

"WHATTHEFUCKWASHEDOINGTHEREGODSTRIKEMEDOWN!!!!" Mustang will be devastated he can't kill me before the embarrassment does!! 

"You just haaad to get cocky didn't you?! You practically invite trouble!! Right. Breathe. Get to the rendezvous point idiot!!"  
I have 15 minutes!

\---------------------------------------------------


	5. Ignite

\---------------------------------------------------

I weave through the dusky evening streets, the city is constantly buzzing. Merchants have packed up for the day, the business travellers sing drunkenly, couples walk their dogs or loudly discuss their date venues for the night... the city of Amestris is at peace. The evening is warm with a cool breeze passing through, it feels so wonderful!   
The structures we had to rebuild in the restoration of the battlegrounds give the streets a different sort of feeling at every turn... but some of the Alchemists got ahead of themselves and went against the architects plans, completely expanding some areas so we had to fund the redesign of the City maps too, well, the ones on public display. Mustang was furious.

Luckily my adopted military father raised me studying how to pinpoint locations using only coordinates, the time of day and wind direction… I wish I’d paid attention more but I manage to find the location with relative ease. 

"Estheras?" I mutter while looking the building up and down.   
The curtains are closed over the windows and it's blacked out. "It's closed? But.. it's a Thursday evening. One of their busiest times. What gives? This is the rendezvous point?" My body's on edge now. Something doesn't feel right.  
"Did they choose this location?" I glance around to make sure I'm not being watched. Alleys clear. Rooftops clear. Nearby windows clear. The citizens around me all seem real enough, no one pays me any attention. I shoot a look at the clock tower nearby. 

"17:58.. I'm on time. But... it isn't open." I move in slowly in case there is an explosion or ambush.  
There's a small sign on the door that reads "Closed for tonight. Our deepest apologies. Reservations can be rescheduled with priority." With a series of decorative dots and lines underneath.   
My heart starts pounding, "Where's the family? This doesn't look like any of their writing!" I rattle off to myself to keep myself calm.   
Has someone taken the family hostage and led me here to ambush me?? No. Mustang vets his sources. What is going on?   
The bells from the nearby clock chime loudly knocking me to my senses. “18:00!” I scramble backwards bracing myself.   
.... Nothing happens. The 5th bell chimes and still nothing happens. I look around and a few people have stopped to stare at me, this well dressed young Ishvallan woman who has looked at a door and leapt back as if it had come to life.  
"Calm down! You'll blow your cover." I clear my throat and slowly drift towards the door. As the 6th bell chimes I hear a small click of the locks behind the door. Another cursory glance over my shoulder and I'm no longer being watched.   
I slowly push open the door and step inside.

\------------------------------------------  
"Sera? Muftaz?" I call out. They're the owners of the restaurant... an Ishvallan refugee couple who had hopes of starting a restaurant business here. A few years after the boys left the couple who ran the restaurant went into retirement and had no idea what to do with the place. I had met Sera and Muftaz when helping them return from the North. On our journey down to Amestris they expressed their love for cooking and even made meals for the unit before we left North which were incredible! I introduced them to the previous owners when they arrived, they hit it off immediately! Trading family recipes and sharing the kitchen for a limited menu season before the deeds were signed and the restaurant officially became theirs. They've carried on the legacy of this place and become close friends of mine...  
I had to make sure they were safe! "Anyone here?" My voice shakes.

Candlelight surrounds me the moment the door swings shut behind me. There has to be at least 100 candles carefully scattered in and amongst the decor of the restaurant. The room smells like honey. A distinct difference from the usual mix of herbs and spices from the kitchen. Poison? No. It's warm. The candles? Are they beeswax?  
The candles flicker, catching the sheen of what looks like curtains of green velvet that are now draped from ceiling to floor, splitting off in different directions and carefully wrapped around the pillars at the centre of the restaurant.   
I slowly step further into the restaurant to get a closer look at this elaborate new set up.  
In the middle of the candles and velvet is one solitary table, adorned with more gorgeous fabric, trinkets, small gift boxes and a dinner set for two, intricately placed parallel to one another. It's all incredibly elegant and well thought out.  
I glance around, the tables have all been struck and still no one in sight.   
"I think I might have gotten the wrong address. My mistake. " I call out. 

I hear the click of footsteps emerging from behind me, "Why do you say that, y/n?" A voice calls back.

I recognise the way my name is said instantly... but it's impossible. It couldn't be. This is some hidden alchemy at work here. I turn slowly to face this strange apparition. 

A figure emerges from the shadows, and I gasp as the candlelight lights the figure up. "A-Al?" 

Sure enough, standing not 6 feet away from me, dressed head to toe in the most gorgeous fitted grey suit is Alphonse Elric. "Hey, you."

He's taller? Muscular? His hair is short and suits his chiselled jawline. His posture is incredible. His presence is overwhelming. But his face is still as gentle as it's always been. 

I feel my knees give in and I stumble forward completely winded. "Y/N!" He calls out and dives towards me, swiftly catching me.   
"What.... what's happenin'?" I mumble shaking my head.  
This isn't real. It can't be. It's the honey poison. It's alchemy. It's an illusion from the enemy.

"Y/N, I think you're going into shock! I'm sorry I just- I'm sor-!" Before he has any time to finish I grab his jacket collar and pull him into a deep kiss. If this is some kind of dream or hallucination I might as well see how far I can push it.   
He moans in between my lips and kisses me back. We tangle ourselves in each other. All hands and tongues and breathing each other in. His suit smells of jasmine incense but his skin smells like.. well.. him. The smell I held onto in the last weeks before he left. It's intoxicating. My dreams have never been this visceral before.   
I yank his jacket off, pull his shirt out from his trousers and wrap his tie around my hand giving me a firm grip on him. His hands run over my body, my waist then hips then ass. "F-fuck!" I growl as he starts kissing my neck with one hand grabbing my hair pulling my head back. He moans my name with every kiss. This feels incredible! And real. Wait. This is real!!? I nip his bottom lip and he moans, I taste blood. What the f-? 

I let go of his tie and swing to punch his left cheek. A swift block comes in and stops my hit. "You! You're really Alphonse?!" He pants and stares at me with eyes widened, lip bleeding. "Yes! It's me! This is real I promise!"   
I finally grasp what has happened, I just kissed Alphonse! Thinking it was a dream. My guts curl and my hands tangle into my hair "Oh.. my.."   
He raises his arms ready to catch me again, "I know this is a lot to take in... and stranger things have happened. But it's me. I promise." Whenever he says the word 'promise' it slays me as it always does. It's definitely him. It's Al.  
My knees keep me upright this time but my face turns bright red.  
"I just- I'm so sorry Al I just- I thought you were another dream and I just didn't think-"   
"You've been dreaming of this too?" He asks, smiling. Did he just say "too"? Another wave of embarrassment hits me. "Of course..." I confess staring into his eyes, pools of gold highlighted by the flickering flames.   
His smile grows and he moves into me again, grabs my waist and kisses me softly on the lips. "I missed you so much." He breathes onto my lips, brushing a strand of hair off my face gently. His hands are so big now, I kiss his palm as it hovers near my face. He sighs deeply and nuzzles his nose against mine.   
"God I want to do.. so much to you right now. But... Sera and Muftaz are in the kitchen preparing a meal for us." I stare at him. "What? How did you-?"   
His index finger strokes my cheek and he kisses my nose before moving back to adjust himself. "I'll explain everything soon. I just... need a moment." He blushes and scratches his head before turning away from me, I watch him before realising what he was doing. I take the moment I need to catch my breath and compose myself too... we haven't seen each other in 5 years... we've never spoken about our feelings.... we've never kissed.... or touched each other like that!! And I go launching myself at him?! But he didn't reject me. He wanted me too... he got hard from that. He said he dreamt of it too. God this is- insane! 

I blush and give him space, I retie my sash around my waist and straighten up my dress, running a few fingers through my hair to fix it. Then trying to be helpful I lean down and grab his jacket from the ground. I turn to place it on the chair beside me, draping it over the back, and when I turn back and he's watching me while tucking his shirt back in and redoing his tie. He looks like a true gentleman... that had just been ravaged.   
"Is your lip ok?" I ask. He touches it and smiles "You didn't hurt me, don't worry. I was just a little shocked."  
He runs his hand through his thick fringe and with one sweep his hair obeys, swooping back with a few perfectly parted strands flicking down onto his forehead. Just like Hohenheim and Ed. 

He looks me up and down and smiles. “You’re so beautiful.” I smile back and blush. All of this feels so surreal.. But it’s actually happening.   
“Wait? Was Mustang in on this too?!” Al scratches his head and giggles, “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. I managed to convince the whole team to help me out today!” I blink at him, “The whole team?” He nods, “Scar, Miles, Armstrong and a few others. I asked if they could all take care of you over the past few weeks and keep you distracted while I got things set up here. Pretty sneaky of me I know!” He beams, clearly reeling at the success of his little plot. My eyes widen at the mention of Scar. Is that why he confessed to me today? Because he knew Al would be back?

“Ok. I need a drink!” I say rubbing the temples. Al nods and strides towards me, “Please. Have a seat. I’ll pour you one. Do you like wine?” He strokes my waist as he brushes past me to pull out one of the chairs at the table. “Yes I do. Thank you.”   
His eyes follow me as I take my seat, kissing the top of my head before he moves to grab a bottle of white wine chilling in a bucket of ice. He handles it with delicacy and precision, draping a cloth around it and pouring me a generous glass, followed by his own. I watch him as he moves, it’s captivating. He’s strong and coordinated, I’ve never seen him move like this as a human. I can't help but smile and stare at the playful boy I once knew, now a dashing man, gracefully moving around to this gorgeous set up and taking a seat opposite me. He beams at me and raises his glass, “It’s been far too long Y/N.”  
I swallow and nod. “We have so much to talk about!” I lift my glass to meet his.   
“We have all the time in the world now.” We clink our glasses, lock eyes and drink. Taking huge gulps inelegantly racing to finish the glass in one go. We slam our glasses down and laugh loudly, deeply, frivolously. This is real. Al is here. And now… I can heal.


	6. Liebe

\--------------------------------------------------------

"You've grown so much Al.."  
"Yeah. So have you. You're... beautiful! I mean... you've always been beautiful but you just- I can't believe how much you've changed and yet you look exactly the same!" He giggles, like he used to but deeper. He's blushing deeply and I giggle back. "I was literally thinking the same thing about you Al!" 

He laughs again and looks down, "But you were used to seeing me as a suit of armour! You couldn’t have liked me back then!"   
I shake my head. "Al, I always thought you were gorgeous... even as a suit of armour." I sigh.  
He shoots a look at me, shocked. "R-really?" I nod softly. We both sit for a moment acknowledging the beginnings of the truth we’ve always felt.  
The alcohol heats my cheeks, I break eye contact by grabbing the bottle and sauntering over to his side of the table to pour him another glass. 

“Now. What the hell happened Al? I thought you went back to Shing? I thought you… were with Mei?” 

Before he can answer, Sera and Muftaz creep into the room and wave at us, “Look at you! You both look so happy!” I place the bottle down and run to them, “I’m so glad you’re ok!” I mumble embracing them both in a slightly drunken hug.   
“Ok? Don’t be silly, we’re wonderful. Mr. Elric here has been such a gentleman. We were so happy we could help make your night special!” Al’s chair scrapes slightly as he stands to join us. “You have been so incredible. I cannot thank you enough.” He shakes hands with Muftaz who holds Al’s hand in both hands. “Don’t. We’re honoured to be of assistance. Everything’s been prepared per your request, Alphonse. It’s all hot and ready to eat but… feel free to use the kitchen to heat it up and eat later if you’d like some time to talk.” He winks at Al who smiles back, placing his other hand over Muftaz’s. “Thank you, sir.”   
Sera strokes my hair and smiles, “You’re a very lucky girl.” She whispers. I bite my lip and blush, “Thank you.” I hug Sera again, tears forming in my eyes. I’m so grateful to have formed such bonds with these incredible humans.   
The couple finish their goodbyes, and we wait for them to collect their things and escort them to the door, no matter how much they protested. They drop Al a set of keys as they leave. The door clicks shut and both Al and I breathe a weighted sigh.   
“Right.” He announces, unbuttoning his sleeves and folding them up to his elbows. “We are not drinking anymore without eating.” He turns on his heel and heads for the kitchen, “I’ll be right back with the first course.”   
I can’t help but stare at his body as he glides out of the room. “Wooooow!” I gasp under my breath the moment he’s out of sight.   
I head straight for the table, pouring us glasses of wine before taking my seat again. Moment’s later Al emerges from the kitchen, two plates in hand with a handkerchief draped over his arm.   
He locks eyes with me as he places my plate in front of me first, the steam rising onto my face, hitting me with the most incredible aroma.   
Perfectly cut and marinated grilled lamb shanks, sauteed shallots, with a side of pomegranate and goats cheese salad. Perfectly presented, steaming and looking absolutely delicious.   
I grin at my plate “Well fuck!” I gasp, he laughs cleaning his hands on the cloth he brought in. “There’s plenty more when that came from! They coordinated a whole menu just for tonight but I think they got a bit carried away! There’s enough to feed a whole battalion in there!” We laugh together as he takes his seat.   
“Honestly… I don’t think I’ll be able to eat a lot right now. But I will try.” I confess, and for a moment it occurs to me that Al went for years unable to actually eat, and I worry if I have hurt his feelings. He smiles, “To be honest I feel the same. My stomachs all fluttery, ya know?” He laughs sheepishly. I’m relieved he feels the same. I grab my cutlery and dig in. We both moan with each mouthful “This is incredible!!” He beams, I nod and wave my fork at him “It’s why I had to to bring them in to take over this place! People had to try their cooking!”   
We chow down a little too quickly causing small burps from the both of us, we enjoy this course without as much conversation. Enjoying the food, enjoying the wine, enjoying the atmosphere that’s pulsing through the air. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So..." I start with a deserving sip of my wine. He mirrors me. "So... Mei and I broke up." His eyes flick down as he says this. "I should bloody hope so Alphonse Elric! What with that vulgar display of affection earlier!" I squint at him, "N-no of course! I'd never do that to anyone!" His eyes are so earnest and full of worry.   
"I know, Al... what happened? With you two?"  
He sighs and leans forward, his elbows and arms resting on the table. He fiddles with the neck of his wine glass for a moment, "It was you. It was always you."   
My lips part to react but I let him continue, "Mei always knew that. It's like everyone around me knew before I did. I have to admit I was a little slow back then... but it only got stronger as my mind and body did." He pauses and sips his wine before continuing, "Mei is a wonderful person. And we had a lot of fun together. She taught me everything I wanted to know about alkahestry. And we travelled together for months before we returned to Resembool! I guess for a while, everyone thought we'd end up together like Brother and Winry did." My heart stops at the sound of him still calling Ed "brother".   
"But-" he sighs, " I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop talking about you. Apparently I kept asking Mei when we will be visiting you, even when we were around other people. And she never resented me for it... but it did make her uncomfortable and a little jealous. Which is understandable." He shrugs, "And she really did make me happy. But there were times where my body would start to burn up, like it did when my soul was separated from me. Like something else was calling me, pulling me in a different direction. Brother and I just assumed it was my soul and body still realigning.... but it got to the fourth year and... it wouldn't go away. If anything, it got worse." His hand slowly raises and clutches his chest. "It got to a point where I was so afraid that my soul would reject my body and I'd be sent back... There's still so little information out there about human transmutation, we couldn't rule anything out. I even visited the best healers in the East and they couldn't figure it out... But then I met with an Ishvallan priest..." I haven't moved an inch since he started speaking but this knocks me back.  
"He didn't do any tests... he just took one look at me, and asked me if I was in love with someone... And that's when it hit me. Because I said yes... but I wasn't thinking about Mei." He swallows.   
"And that's when I knew I had to end it. I couldn't let her go on with me while I didn't love her that intensely. But one day she burst into my room, punched me, broke up with me and told me to leave! It was pretty harsh!" He laughs scratching his head. "Can't say I didn't deserve it though!" I smile back politely.   
"This was a few weeks ago. I returned to Resembool and asked Brother what I should do... he told me you'd been speaking.. and that you sounded... lost. And he told me I should do what felt right. So, I rang General Mustang and Miles, they helped me plan this. They told me that you’d helped Sera and Muftaz keep our favourite restaurant alive. So I contacted them and asked if they could help us make this happen! I wanted to surprise you and show you how I felt all in one go!" He swallows again and takes another generous gulp of wine. "And here I am."  
I sigh, "And here you are... You big, stupid, tall, ridiculous, tall, annoying, tall idiot!!!!"   
I attempt to lay into him through gritted teeth, tears rolling down my cheeks and I can't help but choke on my sobs. "Why didn't we realize this sooner? I don't understand... why did everyone else know before us?!" I mumble petulantly, my hands come up to my face rubbing my eyes, but the tears keep coming. "Seriously?! Were we really that naive? To think... we had this in us the whole time? I never would’ve let you go if I’d known I’d spend all these years dreaming of you! You big idiot!”   
His chair scrapes and in seconds he’s beside me, on his knees, gently taking my hands away from my face. “I know! I was big and stupid. And I should’ve known earlier, because even in that steel armour, you made me feel more alive than I’d ever felt! You made my heart race even when I didn’t have one!” He kisses my hands and wipes the tears from my cheeks.   
“You’re pretty ridiculous yourself little one.” He pokes my cheek and giggles, trying to tease away the pain. It helps.   
“Yeah. I know. I should’ve said something. I was just so scared you didn’t feel the same.”   
He lifts my chin and makes me look into his eyes, “Then tell me now… please.” I feel a lump forming in my throat, the lump that appeared the moment Al left, and reappeared every time I picked up the phone or every time anyone mentioned his name. And now he’s here telling me he feels the same, no excuses. I cannot let him go again.

“Every moment we spent together made me feel the love I lost when I lost my home and family. Every night we spent together playing games and talking, even the times we just lay there in silence reading… made my heart pound. I felt comfortable… and safe… and-” I catch my breath and realize that Al is about to cry, but I continue, “There were nights I wanted to sleep- no- I needed to sleep… but I would drink coffee secretly just so I could stay awake and spend time with you.” I laugh, “And there were nights where I couldn’t sleep at all, but I would pretend to fall asleep just so I could feel you stroke my hair and listen to you read to me. I wanted to spend every second of the day with you! But I’d never felt that way about a boy before… I didn’t know why I felt like that. I didn’t have anyone to ask about it ya know?” He nods and strokes me cheeks with his thumb, giving me the space I need to continue.  
“I think the moment I figured out what it might be… was the moment I told you to leave me and find Ed, during that last battle- you remember?” Al nods, tears streaming down his face, “I used a strain of alchemy I inherited from my mother… that should’ve cost me my life… I was about to die to protect you. But instead… but something brought me back to you…” Al’s thumb stops and his brows furrow, his stare grows me intense and I feel his grip on me tighten.  
“and then I saw you in your human body… and as much as I didn’t think it was possible, I fell in love with you even more! I couldn't stop looking at you! I don’t think I’d ever felt that way about someone before. Ed kept offering to send me pictures of you all but I couldn’t bear the thought of seeing you like- well like you are now! I knew it’d drive me insane. And then you just walked in now looking all fucking… gorgeous and muscly and tall-”  
“This is the 5th time you’ve said ‘tall’ now.” he teases.  
“That's because you are!! Ed must be furious!” we both laugh,   
“He’s actually grown a lot too. But I’m still taller than him!”  
“But seeing you- just now- walking in... I couldn’t believe- that you were real to be honest. I thought it was a trick, like when Envy would shapeshift.” I stroke his cheeks and run my hand slowly up the back of his neck, he closes his eyes and I feel tiny bumps form on his skin. “I’ve missed you so much… and I never want to let you go again, Al.” I swallow and take a deep breath, “I love you, Alphonse Elric.” His eyes suddenly shoot open and I’m swept up into another deep kiss. He pulls me off my chair and guides my legs so I’m straddling him. “Say it again. Please. My eyes were closed.”   
I must look like a tomato right now, “Only if you say it too!”   
“Mm. Ok!” He says, we lock eyes and stare into each other's souls, clasping hands tightly, his arms resting on my hips. “You ready?” I nod. We take a deep breath together and say the words that our hearts have been aching to hear for over 5 years.  
“I love you, Alphonse!”  
“I love you, Y/N!”


	7. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Warning; EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

\-------------------------------------------------------

The moments following cascade in a wave of pure ecstasy, completely aided by our current physical contact with one another.   
We kiss even deeper than before, our tongues invading each other's mouths, consuming one another. Al’s hands tug at my dress and his hands make his way to my bare legs, running his hands up my thighs and gripping my ass. “Fuck your body is incredible!” He gasps, hearing him swear sets off something else in me. The playful sides of us both are gone, this energy is raw and animalistic. To be honest I didn’t expect this side of him, it’s a very welcome surprise.  
I pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt, “I could say the same about you, big guy!!” I bite my lip and pull open his shirt, I let out a small squeak as I reveal a perfectly chiseled torso. Full pecs, curved obliques, full set of abs. I can’t help but laugh breathlessly, “What the fuck? What have you been doing? Benching boulders?”   
Al chuckles, giving my ass a gentle squeeze, “While researching alkahestry in Shing, I trained in martial arts there too. Lifting boulders was actually part of that.” He smirks.   
“Show off!” He laughs and unzips the back of my kameez slowly. “I kept eating too, just like you told me to and I continued training hard. I didn’t want to waste away and you be mad at me… and I wanted to look good for you.” He blushes, as he finishes unzipping me he slowly runs his fingers up and down my spine.  
“Well you do look good. You. Look… incredible.” I say really needing to focus on my words as he caresses my back. “Does that feel good?” he checks, I nod and sigh as he carefully moves the dress off my shoulders revealing my unsupported chest. I blush as I realize I’m not wearing a bra and feel myself move forward to cover myself. “Don’t hide..” Al breathes deeply, gently nudging my arm so I move back. His hand holding my ass lifts me as he adjusts himself beneath me, then lowers me until I feel something hard press against my clit. I moan breathlessly and look into his eyes. “This is what you’re doing to me, y/n. You look divine.”   
I bite my lip and watch his eyes as they dart all over my face and body. The hand that's grabbing my ass slips out from under my dress and snakes over my chest, gently caressing one breast then the other, as he squeezes one nipple his mouth clamps over the other, sucking and licking it as he pinches the other. “F-fuck! Al! What are you-?” I gasp and moan. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop. I promise.” He says from the side of his mouth as he continues to suck and play with me. I shake my head desperately, “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop!”

I feel his lips form a smile, “Yes Ma'am.” His hand swoops down to grab my ass again and guides my hips to grind against him. I follow his lead for a moment before stopping “I don’t want to mess up your suit…” I shakily remind him that he’s wearing grey.   
He looks down then up at me, “Always thinking ahead.” He kisses me deep, tongue massaging mine, promising to swallow me whole. He moans with me and pulls away for a moment, “I have a room- nearby. I didn’t want to assume but I just- If you want to go there- I want you to be comfortable-” his considerate rambling makes me giggle, he’s still my polite Al no matter what’s going on.  
“Fuck me on this floor, Fullmetal!” I growl at him. Look at us, there is absolutely no chance I am breaking this moment by insisting on a bed. I want him to ravage me now, while I’m aching for him like a bitch in heat.   
I haven’t called him ‘Fullmetal’ in years; I always loved the joke that Ed was the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist and not him. But he was always my steel saviour. MY Fullmetal Alchemist.   
This takes him back slightly, but his expression slowly changes and he looks even hungrier now. “As you wish, Lieutenant!”   
With one of his long muscular arms he reaches over and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and throws it on the floor in front of him before hoisting me up and flipping me so I’m now underneath him, laying with my back on the jacket. “Don’t move. I want to undress you.” He orders as he sits up on his knees, removing his shirt and I finally get to stare at him towering above me again. All muscle, veins and sweat! I stare at the bulge in his trousers, a whole few inches of his tight suit trousers raised up, aching to tear free.  
He unbuckles his belt and unzips his trousers before returning to me, taking the seam of the dress around my waist and carefully easing it down, over my hips, with a little help from me, until I’m now completely naked only panties and shoes on.   
I pant as I watch his pupils dilate further, as he takes in the sight of me laying before him. “Fuck.” He gasps, I see the bulge in his trousers twitching before he makes quick work of removing my shoes then my panties. My knees clamp together as he removes them and I bite my lip in embarrassment. I haven’t shaved properly in a while, it's not a huge mess down there just a bit unkempt. He notices my immediate shyness and rubs my knees after kicking off his shoes. “You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about Lieutenant. You are spectacularly sexy.” I laugh at his alliteration, it helps me relax and savour the moment.   
Al moves forward and parts my legs with two fingers, dragging them up my thigh until they slowly enter me, “You’re so wet for me, aren’t you Lieutenant?” He purrs as he slowly pushes his fingers deeper, pulls them out and repeats, helping me to open up. I’m not a virgin but it has been a while, and nothing has made me feel like before. My toes curl and I groan loudly “Yes- yes of course I am. I want you!” I gasp. “Beg for me.” Al purrs still fingering me, I feel his index finger curl upwards inside me and it makes my body shake. I choke on a laugh as I can feel myself getting closer to cumming. Did Alphonse Elric just ask me to beg to be fucked? I smile and moan as I reach up and play with my nipples for him “Please. Please fuck me. I’m begging you. Please!” my breath is ragged, this feels so surreal.   
Al cracks his neck suddenly which sends a racing pulse through me. He slowly takes his fingers out and puts them directly in his mouth, flicking out his tongue between them to show me he’s licking them clean. Watching him taste me like that, smiling down at me as he enjoy the taste of me sets me off. I’m so sure I cum from that alone.   
He wastes no time after that, swiftly pulling down the top half of his trousers and boxers, letting loose his thick, hard cock.   
I gasp again as I watch him spring loose, completely enthralled by his sheer perfection. “Seriously, What are you?” I ask, licking my lips. He lowers himself and kisses me deep, adjusting his position in between my legs, he presses his forehead against mine, staring deep into my eyes and smiles “I’m yours!” He moans as he enters me hard and deep. “Al!” I scream as he sheaths himself into me, we hold each other there for a moment, revelling in this lewd act neither of us ever expected from one another. “Are you ok?” he quietly checks in with me. “Yes, you?” I whisper back. He nods and smiles, kissing my cheeks and neck tenderly.   
“Good… Now fuck me senseless, Fullmetal.” He smirks “As you wish, my love.” and kisses me deep one last time before he begins fucking me harder and faster with each thrust. His hands holding my legs up, one hand still firmly gripping my ass as he slams into me over and over. I cum in seconds, feeling my entire body erupt and shake as I scream Al’s name, but he doesn’t stop, he keeps at this strong pace, his cock hitting parts of me I didn't know existed while he moans my name. I lose all care in the world and focus on keeping my soul attached to my body, I cum over and over, before long tears start rolling down my cheeks. Al spots this and slows down ever so slightly, “Are you ok? Should I slow down?” I reach up and grip his back.   
“Keep fucking going!” I beg shakily, and he obeys. I feel the sweat dripping down him as my nails dig deep into his back and he moans even louder in response to this, “Fuck- I’m going to-” I wrap my legs are his torso holding him in close “Cum with me!” I gasp so close to finishing myself. He nods and closes his eyes for a moment “I’m- fuck!” I feel his whole body shake as he pushes in deeper one last time, his eyes shoot open to meet mine and as they do I feel an electrical pulse deep within me “Al!!” “Y/N!!” We both scream each other's names as we climax together. We both pant for a moment before kissing each other deeply. “I love you, Y/N...” he whispers, nuzzling his nose against mine. “I love you too, Al.” I sigh. Both of us a heaving ball of pleasure, absolutely spent. 

I carefully unwrap my legs from Al’s hips and lower them to the ground, allowing him to pull out. He winces as he does, stroking his thumb against my temple and checking in to make sure I’m ok. We both smile at each other, our breath still shallow but slowing down. “Fuck I’m dizzy!” I chuckle dropping flat onto the ground, I feel Al shift and watch him as he shakily stands, using the chair to brace himself. It’s quite a sight considering how muscular his legs are now. He looks down at me and giggles before turning to the table. I unashamedly stare at his perfectly sculpted ass as I hear drinks being poured and prop myself up on the elbows. He turns back and swoops down with a glass of water for me, “Here. Don’t go passing out on me!” He smiles as I accept it “My god, thank you!” I grab the glass and down it in one go, Al watches from above taking 3 huge gulps, finishing his water too. I watch his Adam's apple bob as he does. “I needed that. I was so nervous I barely had anything to drink today.” He turns and pours himself another glass. The thought of this marble statue being nervous about today, folding up little pieces of paper like nervously, and attempting to read to keep his mind preoccupied makes me blush. He kneels down with the jug and pours me another glass. “Thank you.” I say before downing my second glass. That will do me. 

I keep watching as Al takes another few large gulps while running a hand through his gorgeous golden hair. His shoulders seemed to have dropped compared to earlier. “Were you really that nervous to see me Al?” I ask genuinely. He licks his lips and nods. “I really tried not to be… but I was shaking when I saw you outside.” My eyes widen “You saw me out there?” He nods and scratches his head, “Yeah I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spy. But you got here early and I still had to unlock the door! I’m surprised you didn’t catch my message on the sign we put up!” My brows cross “Your message?”   
He giggles, “Underneath the note… I left you a little message. Guess you were too on guard to notice huh?” He starts dotting and crossing in the air with his fingers.  
“Morse code!! Of course! Underneath the writing!!” I gasp completely disappointed in myself for not spotting it. Mustang would've chewed my ear off for that for sure! And General Armstrong would've straight up thrown me off the Briggs stronghold!   
“It was just something silly so you'd know what was actually happening. 'Love from the better looking Elric brother'.” He laughs joining me on the floor.  
“You really are a piece of work ya know?”   
“Ed taught me well, someone’s gotta keep the Elric cheek alive in Amestrus while he’s busy playing father of the year!”.

I smile and stroke Al’s forearm. “We can talk more about this in a bit.. I need to get to the bathroom.” I hint gently. His eyes dart over me and instantly knows what I mean. “Oh! Let me take you. Here!” In seconds I’m swooped up in Al’s arms being carried to the nearest restroom. I kiss his cheeks as he carries me. He places me down carefully “Is this alright?” He asks, looking concerned.   
“Yes this is fine. I’ll be right out.” I limp as gracefully as I can into the bathroom, closing the door and sitting on the toilet as fast as I possibly can.  
The least sexy thing about sex… the post fuck clean up.


	8. The truth

As soon as I open the door I’m met by Al, now half dressed in only his trousers and shoes, holding out my dress and sash. “Hey, I thought you might get cold.” I take them and immediately slip my dress on, with a little help from Al. “Yess, thank you Al.”  
I shiver slightly as the cold material slips over my skin. Al wraps my sash around my waist and before I have the chance to tie it he pulls me into him and kisses me. I cannot believe my lips have been starved of this sensation for this long, but now I have it, it feels like heaven.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t-urm… are you ok with what we just did?” Al mumbles, tying my sash in the most adorable bow down the side of my waist, I get distracted by his handiwork before realizing what he’s asking. “Oh! Yes! No! It was perfect Al! And I wanted you to do… that. And I guess it is something I do need to talk to you about…” I say gazing at his chest. Partly because it’s easier, mainly because he’s overwhelmingly sexy shirtless.  
“What is it? You can talk to me about anything.” I smile and kiss his pecs.   
“I know Al. We’ve always been like that with each other.” He hums and nods in response.  
We stroll back to the table and I see Al has already tidied everything away, including the plates from earlier. He pulls out the chair for me and I sit down, waiting for him to take his seat.  
“You remember earlier, when I told you about my mother’s alchemical power that I used, when you went to find Ed?” He nods, leaning on the table staring at me intensely. Its strange to see him so rigid, it reminds me of when we would talk when he was in his armour.  
“Well… when I was in hospital. After I woke up… it turns out they did some tests on me while I was out. The reason why my mother’s alchemy didn’t take my life was because… it took something else instead.” I swallow and scratch the back of my neck. I never thought I’d have to word this to Al… but here we go.  
“It took away my ability to give life.” I say shrugging. Al’s mouth falls open slightly, I see the penny drop. “Oh Y/N.”  
“I mean we’ve spoken about this before, you remember?”   
Al nods, “Yeah. You said you never wanted children.” He recalls delicately.   
“And I meant that, it’s almost like it knew. I didn’t want children, I don’t have a maternal bone in my body… but I wanted to live. So it took something I won’t even need as the equivalent exchange.” I find myself stroking my lower stomach absently. “It isn’t like Izumi… I didn’t lose any huge organs. Or anything that’d damage me long term. I have a couple complications here and there but nothing a little medicine and restorative alkahestry can’t fix when it comes up. But… I won’t ever be able to give you children Al… if that’s at all what you wanted.” I feel the lump forming in my throat again, ready to lose him. “And I still don’t want to be a mother. I want to live my life and be selfish and free… so… if a family is what you want. Like Ed and Winry… then I can’t give you that.”  
“I don’t want that. You are my family y/n.” Al cuts in straight away. It shocks me. “I will never ask anything of you, especially if it means bringing up something you’ve lost. And the truth is… you used your last resort… to protect me. And to save Amestrus. I took that from you. I will never be able to repay you for that-”  
“Al! Stop it no you didn’t-”  
“And I would never ask you to be something you don’t want to be! I won’t lie and say I haven't thought about it… all those nights lying next to you. The closest I could get to dreaming was thinking about what our kids might look like one day. But… now that I have you back, I want you all to myself. I will be right beside you no matter what! And we’ll be our own little family! And we can visit our niece and nephew and spoil them rotten with zero resonsibility!” Al’ leans forward and grabs my hands, I giggle and beam at him. “And then we can come back to our home and fuck each others brains out! And I will give you everything you could ever want! And we’ll be together.”

I don’t know what I expected Al to say, but what he just said was the most Al thing I’ve ever heard. We both sit there and stare at each other, subconsciously signing the contract to our childless future. Alphonse Elric wants nothing more from me than me… and I plan on giving him every part of me. 

“Are you ok?” He asks, squeezing my hands. I nod and sigh. “I have never felt more ok than now, Al.”


	9. Side story- They day I meet the Fullmetal brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has supported this story! It was a huge outlet for me especially as I was going through a rough break up. Tbh this story was there for me. Alphonse was there for me. And now I've found someone who I feel is my Alphonse.. so thought I'd wrap this up with a little goodbye. I hope you're all safe and well and you have a good year! I love you all! Stay strong and keep fighting! We got this!

6 years ago. The day I met the Fullmetal Brothers. 

“Do we have to use the word ‘terrorist’? It’s kinda-”  
“Accurate?” Mustang chimes in.   
“Com’on Colonel! We don’t know what he wants. We just know he’s Ishvallan. Just feels like some people are… projectin’!” I say shooting a look at the other soldiers in the room.   
“Actually kid, we also know that he is targeting and slaughtering State Alchemists! Which, the last time I checked, you happened to be. Don’t make us regret your certification!”   
“Eeesh relax Mustang no need to threaten me. I get it. I’ll keep a look out.”   
“You can use your ethnicity as a trump card, if it’s specifically Amerstrian State Alchemists he’s looking for I doubt he’d attack one of his own kind. Get close enough to this terrorist to find out what he wants.” Lieutenant ‘Pervy with Wispy Hair’ chimes in. I narrow my eyes at him.   
“Always appreciate bein’ pimped out gentleman!” I say, half saluting with my fingers and twirling towards the door.   
“Hold it! There’s something else kid!” Mustang calls out. I stop and sigh.   
“Given the threat level of this, you will be assigned to work with 2 other alchemists. They’ll act as bait on the off chance you encounter the… killer. You’ll lure him in under the guise of being attacked by them, if they can’t take him down they will retreat and you will use your position to question him.”   
“No offence Mustang but that’s the worst plan I’ve ever heard! Comin’ from a tactician like yourself!”   
He scoffs, “Well the plan wasn’t actually mine, it was theirs! Once they heard we have an Ishvallan State Alchemist in our ranks, they thought to use that to aid them.”   
I scratch my head, annoyed at the idea of these random alchemists only seeing me as a token.   
“Alright. Who are these idiots then?”   
“Just one idiot. And his brother. You’ll be working with The Elric brothers.” He announces, a ripple of whispers echo through the room.   
“You’re signin’ me up to work with The Fullmetal Alchemist?” This makes me turn, grinning excitedly. I’d heard so much about these two brothers but never met them. Kids that were my age who were alchemists. Fullmetal earning his certification when he was just 12yrs old. I earned mine on my 13th birthday.   
Mustang smirks “Hm. I knew that’d peak your interest. They should be out in Central right now. They said they had some elaborate plan to capture the killers attention. Shouldn’t be too tough finding them.”   
“Well now I’m excited!” I grin, running out of the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“She’s just like her father, isn’t she?” Armstrong chuckles folding his arms.   
“Yeah, but she’ll never stop being an Ishvallan princess.” Mustang sighs. “Will you ever tell her?” Armstrong muses.   
“There’s no need. The Ishvallan monarchy is no more. She’s better off living her life, using her powers and representing her people as they always have been; Resilient, fearless, powerful, loyal to the end.” Armstrong begins to twinkle “Oh the nobility of her! It’s makes me want to-”   
“Don’t do it Armstrong” Mustang grumbles.   
Armstrong’s shirt rips off and the sparkles blind all around him. “The respect and notoriety of true royalty!!! The nobility of a hero of her people!!! It’s overwhelming!” Armstrong tears up, flexing to the heavens. “Put a shirt on for the love of god!!!!” Mustang screams.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dash around town in usual fashion, seeing what mischief I can get up to, feeling the scorn of pure Amestrians puzzled as to why an Ishvallan has been made a dog of the State.   
I didn’t ask for this life, my adopted father saved me, and here I am all these years later. Orphaned again at 15, running errands for his comrades, a pocket watch as my free pass to live here. I try not to let it all get me down, I have the Elric brothers to find!

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAA- Help!!! A monster!!!” I skid and turn. A monster?! Where?

A rumble erupts from about 100ft in front of me followed by a huge explosion of smoke. Metal clanking grows louder from the smoke. I hold my ground and brace myself. Seconds later a suit of armour emerges, running straight towards me. “What the heck-?”   
“Turn around! Run!” A voice rings out from the armour. I don’t ask questions and turn, dashing away. I slow down my pace and wait for the suit of armour to catch up. “What’re we running from?!” I shout over the rumbling behind us. “Uh- it’s kind of a weird story!” The voice rings out again, it sounds like a young boy which confuses me since the suit of armour towers over 2 feet above me.   
A whistle pierces the air behind us and a boulder shoots out from the smoke, “Watch out!!!” The armour shouts dashing towards me. He attempts to push me out of the way but I dodge too early for him, sending him stumbling sideways. Another boulder suddenly shoots towards him and hits him straight in the head sending his helmet flying clean off!  
“HEY!! BUDDY ARE YOU OK?!” I skid, switching directions, flying in the direction of the helmet. I catch it and barrel roll, the metal of the helmet stabbing me in the ribs as I do. “Ow! Dammit!” I see the armour hit the ground and stare in horror. “What the-! Armour guy!!” I scream dropping the head I just caught. The rumbling seems to have subsided for a moment and I pull at myself to make sure I’m not covered in blood. “No blood?” I say patting myself. I sway sideways and take a quick look in the helmet. “No head?! What-?” I turn and catch a glimpse inside the armour “Empty?! Wait-!”  
I hear a metallic creak and the suit of armour rolls over and stands up. The eyeholes of the helmet begin to glow. “Ho shit! You’re the Fullmetal Alchemist!! Fancy you literally flying into me like that!” I beam grabbing the helmet and running over to the suit, it takes its head and clicks it on “Oh, thank you! And urm, I’m not actually the Fullmetal Alchemist!” I squint. “Huh? Then who is?”   
“AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL HEEEELLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” A shriek pierces through the air from a red and yellow ball hurtling through the sky from the ball of smoke. “Brother!!!” The armour shouts, running towards the red and yellow ball. “Brother?!” I call after him before chasing him.  
“Yeah! That’s my brother! The Fullmetal Alchemist!”   
“So he’s Edward Elric?!” I laugh as we both stare up, watching the airborne alchemist slowly descend. The armour stops, claps his hands together and hits the ground, a flash appears underneath him and a huge hand made of clay rises up from the ground catching the flying Elric brother. “G’OW!!!!!!!!! AL!!! LITTLE SOFTER NEXT TIME PLEEEEAASE!!!” Fullmetal yells as the hand lowers and rolls him onto the ground in one piece, an obvious imprint of his body in the palm of this huge clay formation. “S-sorry brother! Just don’t go running in with no warning next time!!”

“That was incredible!! So it’s true! You don’t even need transmutation circles!!” I yell in absolute awe of what I’d just witnessed. I follow after the suit of armour and meet with Edward. “Who’s the pipsqueak?” He says dusting himself off. I step closer and squint up at the 1 inch height difference between us. “You’re one to talk!” Fullmetal growls at me and I growl right back. “Come on guys we don’t have time for this! We need to stop Scar before he catches us!” The armour says frantically waving his arms in between us. “Scar? You mean the State Alchemist killer?” I ask the armour. They both look at each other then at me, “Wait- are you the Ishvallan kid Colonel Creepy was telling us about?”   
“Who you callin’ kid?! We’re the same age!!” I growl again. I pat my chest and grin. “The name’s Y/N! Second youngest State Alchemist there is!”  
Fullmetal glances at the suit of armour and grins, “Edward Elric! FIRST youngest State Alchemist there is! Nice to meet’cha Y/N!”   
The armour bows politely and stretches out his gloved hand, “And I’m his younger brother, Alphonse. But you can call me Al.” He introduces himself shyly. A soul bonded to a suit of armour huh? I’d heard the rumours… but I didn’t think it could actually be done. I grab his hand and shake it, smiling at him in an attempt to ease his awkwardness. “It’s a pleasure Al!”   
A loud boom echoes from the same direction as before, with flashes of alchemy piercing through the air.   
“That him?” I ask staring out.  
“Yep. That’s him alright.”   
“Mustang said you got a plan?” I shoot a look at Ed, who grins and cracks his left knuckles. “Yeah I got a plan! Let’s get him!” Ed, Al and I nod at one another before dashing in the direction of the commotion.   
‘So these are the Elric brothers huh? Hm! Think I’m gonna like working with them!’ I grin, running alongside the Fullmetal brothers. My new comrades!


End file.
